Meet the Dog Demons
by Menka
Summary: Inuyasha and Company comes across a dog demon who in turn aquaints inuyasha with his family. Kagome is a bit ooc in this story. SessInu now!
1. The Dog Demons

_Disclaimer: READERS ADVISORY this author owns nothing of Inuyasha, that is owned by its creators and publishers and people that just is not me._

**A/N-**This is yet another attempt of mine at fan fiction, my first try at Inuyasha! This time I am still hoping for more reviews but I have not given up on 'The Epic' (which I would like for people to start r&r please) I'm just starting on something that the plot bunnies whispered to me. Please enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: The Dog Demons**

It was a usual day for Inuyasha and his usual assortment of friends once again on the road looking for the shikon jewel shard and seeking revenge from the evil Naraku. Kagome and Inuyasha arguing, Shippo and Kirara sleeping in the bicycle basket of Kagome and a loud slap from the area of a pissed off demon slayer named Sango and a red cheeked monk that goes by the name Miroku. Yes just a usual day for the pack, until Inuyasha picked up a scent.

"Get Back!" Inuyasha announces while unsheathing his famous fang.

What suddenly bursts from the bushes was a towering dog demon, standing over ten feet tall with a shimmering black fur the demon crashes into the path of the team while barking and howling. Inuyasha tilts his head to the side as if to understand it but the dog quickly runs off howling and barking. Inuyasha curses returning his sword to his sheath and makes chase after the demon.

"Inuyasha, what in the world are you doing?!" Kagome shouts at the retreating half- demon. Making a resigned sigh she mounts her bike to make chase of him with Sango and Miroku following behind.

"Now where did-"

"AWOOOOOOO!"

"Ah there we are."

Inuyasha finally catches up with the howling demon. What he picked up from the howling was that the dog was hurt and was calling out for any available dog demon for help. Inuyasha feeling pity for the obvious young pup decided to help the poor thing out. After cornering the distressed demon he managed to calm it down enough to help pull a rather large fang (Almost the size of his transformed sword talk about pain) out of its hind leg. The monster then turned into its 'human' form and quickly jumped Inuyasha and began nuzzling and whimpering its thanks. Inuyasha managed to get the demon to be composed as much as possible to get a good look at it. Closer inspection showed him that the demon was in fact a she. She had shiny black hair pulled up into a high pony tail. She had deep hazel eyes and but no demon markings on her face (confirming Inuyasha belief that she is indeed a young dog demon.) and was dressed simply like him with just the shirt and pants no armor. He noticed that she was studying him like he was her. She fingers his hair carefully staring at it in awe before she leans towards and licks Inuyasha lips. Inuyasha was quite shocked by this obvious sign of interest to him (and from a pup at that, what were they teaching kids these days!) so he pulls her into his lap and nuzzles her as the polite way of refusal to her affection when-

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha quickly turns to see a scandalized Kagome. Inuyasha just knew what was going to happen to next. After all she did catch him with a girl sitting comfortably on his lap while he was nuzzling her, pushing the girl off him he quickly began to plead for his dear life when the cursed words rang throughout the forest.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Inuyasha woke up to the sounds of loud barking and growling, he groggily crawled out of his twelve foot deep Inuyasha shaped crater 'Hey a new record, way to raise the bar!' Inuyasha thought sarcastically to himself.

Upon crawling out of the hole he saw three dog demons including the girl from earlier surrounding his friends. His friends had their weapons out and looked to be trying to protect Kagome and reason with the snarling and barking demons. Inuyasha mind was slowly figuring out what the demons were saying but all he could decipher at the moment was that they were mad at Kagome for hurting a noble or something by then he did not care anymore all he knew was that they were making too much damn noise.

"Hey, can you guys shut the hell up a guy can't even stay knocked out with the noise your making!"

Upon hearing his words the dog demons eyed Inuyasha in awe then dropped to deep bows. The girl he met from earlier crawls forward to him.

"My lord, forgive us we were trying to punish the witch whom cast that curse on you."

"Enough leave them these are my companions." Inuyasha spoke waving his hand to dismiss their formality. He hated when others bowed down to him, it made him think of his old home, which made him think of his family, which lead to his brother and that lead to a headache if he continued that path of thinking.

"Your c-companions!" the demons spat out disbelievingly. That's what he liked about the upper classes like warriors they were willing to look at you in the eye once you done away with the formalities. Servants and commoners no matter how much they hated him being a half-breed they still obeyed his noble blood status and will refuse to look him in the face whether he waved formality away or not.

"Yes they are my companions." Inuyasha sighed loudly he was too tired at the moment to deal with questions and answers.

"My lord if you please what is your name?" the girl spoke looking at him very curiously.

"Inuyasha" This was met with gasps from the demons.

"Inuyasha, younger son of the late Lord Inutaisho?" Spoke one of the demons. He reminded Inuyasha strongly of the girl demon with the same exact face and eyes except his hair was shorter and not held in a ponytail and his face had a more masculine charm to it than the girl. When Inuyasha nod to his questions the demons quickly became more excited.

"Please my lord we will be honored if you accompany us to the palace." Spoke a far older demon than the two. He had black hair pulled up in high ponytail with dark blue eyes. Unlike his two younger companions he had two cerulean blue demon marks under his right eye depicting his warrior status.

Inuyasha thought carefully then quickly shook his head no after looking at the anxious faces of his human companions.

"Please, our lord would be very pleased to have you in his company. You will be provided with rooms befitting your status." The older demon continued. While that peaked his friends interest Inuyasha continued to hesitate.

"Well-"

"Come on Inuyasha I do not want to sleep on the ground in the forest again!" whined Shippo. His comment was meet with growls and barking from the dog demons.

"We requested the lord not his pets." barked the young male demon.

"Fine but only if my companions can join us." Inuyasha retorted. He still had a headache from those sittings and so he was not exactly in the mood to sleep in the forest also. The demons turned towards each other then begin speaking in dog demon. Inuyasha made his way towards his friends where he was met with a heated glare from Kagome, he threw that glare right back at her it was her fault that they were in this situation.

"Come Lord Inuyasha if you and your…companions will follow us." The older male demon spoke though he looked much put out that the humans had to come. Smirking Inuyasha begins to follow the demon with his friends coming but they were moving rather reluctantly. Even though they were offered rooms they can tell the demons were doing it only out the interest of Inuyasha.

"Lord Inuyasha, I forget to introduce myself my name is Minara." the female demon spoke gazing at him in awe. Somewhere behind him he heard a loud huff and just knew it was from Kagome. Thinking to get back at the priest he smiled sweetly at Minara.

"Inuyasha, just Inuyasha I rather not be called lord if you please." he spoke to the young girl demon.

"Of course my, uh Inuyasha." Minara spoke shyly she looks at the older male demon to see if she could speak his name. He nods and looks towards Inuyasha.

"My name is Hakun pleasure to meet you." The older demon stated.

"My name is Minaku I am Minara twin brother I happy to meet you too." The younger male demon spoke he looked at Inuyasha in the same awe as his sister was.

"My companions are-" But before he could finish the introduction he was interrupted by Hakun.

"We will learn of your companions later when you are introduced for the feast at the palace."

"Feast! For me?" Inuyasha spoke quite bewildered.

"Of course your Uncle and Family will be happy to see you home for the annual clan meetings."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n- What do you think come on just review.**

**Edited**


	2. Dog Demon Behavior

_Disclaimer: READERS ADVISORY this author owns nothing of Inuyasha, that is owned by its creators and publishers and people that just is not me._

**Edited**

**A/n-I am sorry but just for a quick moment I forget to mention that I believe that dog demons identify each other by their demon marking on their face and by their hair color. White/Silver hairs with demon markings on each cheek signify Royal or Noble dog demons. Black hair and two strips on only one cheek (does not matter which) will show warrior or at least high class. And finally brown hair and only one mark on one cheek will show common blood. Now I will not lie I have no idea how the social structure of feudal Japan was so I'm just going to kind of of wing it (ah the true essence of fan fiction) and show what I think would be dog demon behavior if you have any suggestions you can always review.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2-Dog Demon Behavior**

Kagome was pissed. Ever since they arrived at the castle she felt as if Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and she (especially she) have been pushed off the stage into a dark alley in the back of the theater while the show was going on. Okay maybe she was exaggerating a bit damn drama classes, but she did feel that she and the others have been pushed in the dark. Oh sure they were in a huge palace and were apparently companions to a very important guest so the servants were pretty much on hands and feet to serve them.

At this very moment Miroku was currently having a sinfully relaxing massage and not to mention flirting away with no fear because Sango was lost in the most decadent bath she will never forget. Shippo meanwhile was trying his best to finish off a rather large plate of sweets and even little Kirara was snoozing blissfully on a catnip pillow in front of a patch of sunlight.

Kagome was quite irritated that her friends could be so content when at the moment they have no idea where and what Inuyasha was doing, and why is his so called family was so friendly to him. Have these people never read a drama novel? An estranged family member suddenly is accepted back can you tell me the meaning of the word suspicious?

"Stop that, if you eat too much you are going to get sick." Kagome stated in a huff while snatching Shippo away from the plate of sweets.

"Kagome come on, I'm hungry…" Shippo whines as she carries him away from the wonderful treats.

"Then you will not mind waiting until dinner." She announced as she told one of the servants to take the sweets away.

"Where's Inuyasha?" He inquired hoping the half demon was nearby to distract her so he could run after the plate or maybe get a servant to take him in the kitchens. He heard Kagome huff giving him the impression she either did not know or knew but was mad at him.

"Do you want to find him?" Shippo queried deciding that his sweet tooth could be settled later or until Kagome stop being so moody. Besides he was starting to miss Inuyasha.

"Fine but I would hate to take him away from his family time." Kagome sniffed. Another thing that irritated her so much about being at the palace was the way the dog demons behaved towards Inuyasha.

When she saw how friendly he was with the girl dog demon earlier she was peeved. But as soon as they step into the palace ALL the dog demons began to get friendly with Inuyasha. Kagome was ready to snap.

Sango, Shippo and Miroku must have had warning bells going off in their heads because Kagome soon found herself being pulled aside as they explained that this behavior was common for canine demons especially those if they have royal blood or if they are kin to one another.

"Well why don't I see Shippo, Sesshoumaru and Kouga cuddling him!?" Kagome demanded to them.

"They do but in their own special ways." Miroku mused. He was met with wide open stares.

"What do you-"

"Kagome please." Sango interrupted Shippo trying to pointedly ignore the comment Miroku made. "If you use the 'sit' command on Inuyasha here all of these dogs will rip you up alive and Inuyasha will not be able to stop them. The reason he could protect you last time was because he was the only noble around, these other nobles will not hesitate to kill you if you hurt their kin."

Kagome sighed defeated it frustrated her to the end how Inuyasha can just allow strangers to get so close to him but can barely stand her in his personal space. They have shared moments now and then (there was that time they came across that 'spiked' water source what a night!) and maybe a couple of kisses along the way but often he will quickly recoil.

She had a hunch it was his animosity towards humans that made him behave this way and now that she have seen how comfortable he was with the friendly dog demons she knew it was more then a hunch.

But she always assumed he was not on the best of terms with demons either especially with the way he was with his brother.

"I am being so selfish right now, Inuyasha probably never been on good terms with anyone let alone his family I should be happy for him right now." Kagome decided. She was not going to get jealous over this it was not like he was going to replace her.

She walks into a room where she sees Inuyasha nuzzling another FEMALE demon. This quickly made Kagome lose the promise to herself.

"That's it Inuyasha S-"

Before she could finish Shippo who knew what was going to happen had quickly transformed into Miroku (with a tail of course.) covered her mouth and dragged her down the hall past perplexed demons and servants who could only mutter "humans…" under their breaths.

Inuyasha perked up from his older cousin embrace ears twitching.

"That's funny, I thought I heard Kagome…" he muttered while looking around the room. Shrugging he returned to his cousins arms.

Shiruna was always his favorite cousin. She looked identical to her mother but with his father family token white hair and golden eyes. She had two viridian demon markings on each of her cheek but her demon symbol (a sun) was clearly from her mother side. When she smiled her eyes often glow so warmly. Next to his brother (when they were on good terms) Shiruna was one of the few relatives (now that he thinks about she is actually the only) that he missed when he ran away from home. Of course he would never admit this.

"I did miss moments like this when I was home makes me wonder why I left…" Inuyasha mused feeling himself slowly drifting off as Shiruna stroke his ears just the way he like them.

"Mother why are you holding on to that half-breed?"

Inuyasha stiffens. "Yeah now I remember why I left."

"Echiko apologize!" Shiruna hiss at her son. Echiko looked exactly like his mother without the demon markings and with short spiky silver hair which Inuyasha can assume comes from his father. He looked about ten to Inuyasha so in human years he would be fifty.

"For what? That's what he is." Echiko whined. He suddenly reminded Inuyasha of Shippo. He probably should introduce the two to each other they already got one thing in common, ripping on him.

"For that condescending tone you used." She barked. Inuyasha rose up and stretched.

"I'm leaving." Inuyasha announced. He heard a threatening growl from Shiruna and then he felt Echiko quickly cling to him.

"I'm sorry cousin Inuyasha please do not go away again or mama will kill me!" Echiko cried.

"Feh, I am not going away I just want to check up on my friends." Inuyasha stated. He pried the child off his body and deposited him on his mother's lap. After promising to see the two at dinner he left the room.

"So they are afraid of me running off again huh? No wander everyone is walking on eggshells. I wonder how long this will last." Inuyasha smirks. He was heading to the room his friends were in when he heard a very dominating bark.

He turned to see his Uncle, Lord Inumaro of the southern mountains. Inumaro was the younger brother of his father Inutaisho. He only met him a few times when he was younger but he never really talked to him either time. His Uncle was bigger than his brother with broad shoulders and very tall. He looked like his father with the same markings but with a mustache of silver hair. He wore armor with his clan symbol all over it. Inuyasha never actually talked with his Uncle but he knew he was upset with him when he learned that Inuyasha ran away from home. And by the way his Uncle was looking at him can tell he wanted to talk about it. A good LONG talk. Inuyasha just knew he would not see his friends until dinner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was in pure pain. He was only held up and walking by his pride alone. He was between the two twins Minaku and Minara on the way to dinner. The twins gave him sympathetic looks and small smiles but they knew not to help him because it will only make him look weak.

Lord Inumaro and Inuyasha did in fact have a good long talk with each other. This in dog demon terms meant yelling, biting, scratching, and beating the living hell out of each other. Inuyasha to get a few good hits off his Uncle that's probably going to leave him sore during supper but the man had a few hundred years on him so it was obvious he was going to win that talk.

Inuyasha hissed in pain as he continues to make it (slowly at that) to the dining room. He passed a few demons that look at him with pity at the state he was in and noticed a few snickering at him.

"Nice marks Inuyasha, they look becoming on you." His cousin Yoichi sneered at him. Before Inuyasha could snap at him a large booming voice filled the hallway.

"INUYASHA! Send that worthless son of mine YOICHI in my chambers! I need to have a TALK with him!" Barked his still angry Uncle.

"Yoichi your father-"

"I heard him Mutt!" Snapped his cousin, but he still walked fearfully down the hallway towards the room where his father waited. Smiling with renewed strength Inuyasha made small talk with the twins as he headed to the dining room. He learned that they could not join him for dinner because they have sentry duty but they promise to meet him later.

Inuyasha shuffled in the dining room and barely held back the whimper of pain as he set down at the table his friends occupied. They all looked at him in concern even Kagome who was still angry with him but still worry for his well-being.

"You had a TALK with someone didn't you?" Shippo teased. Inuyasha growled at him to hush.

"So who was the person that gave you this talk?" Shippo continues ignoring the growl.

That was when Lord Inumaro storms into the room followed by a limping Yoichi which brought a smile on Inuyasha face. Inumaro looks at Inuyasha curiously but heads to the family table and starts to eat thus beginning dinner.

"I'm surprised Inuyasha that you are willing to grace us with your presence. I thought you would be dining with your family." Kagome hissed.

"Feh, don't get an attitude with me. Who was it that did not want to sleep outside?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Still no excuse to ignore and avoid us!" Kagome snapped back.

"Hey calm down you two, now Kagome, Inuyasha is allowed to see his family is he not?" Miroku pleaded trying to keep the peace between the two. Kagome still fuming turns her head away from the table when she notices Kouga entering the room.

"Kouga? Kouga over here!" Kagome calls catching the handsome wolf attention.

Kouga walks to their table and politely greets the group. Kagome suddenly runs up and pulls him into a hug. A very warm hug. Everyone turned to Inuyasha to see his reaction, but he was talking to a servant missing the little act of PDA. Kagome was fuming.

"Kouga what brings you here?" Miroku stated wanting to ignore what just occurred before Inuyasha noticed.

"Pack business." Kouga stated looking at Inuyasha fearfully. Then he glared at Kagome.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" The wolf demon hissed at her.

"What!?" Kagome demanded to him. Kouga just quietly walked towards Inuyasha and sit next to him scrutinizing the half-demon. After Inuyasha was done speaking to the servant he gave him a glare.

"So you're a runaway, I just thought you were the bastard of some noble…" Kouga stated he begins to finger a few strands of Inuyasha white hair.

"Feh, don't tell me your life story. And do not believe I missed that between you and Kagome wolf." Inuyasha snapped.

"Hey no offense right, I have enough sense to not upset the nephew of the Lord that I am visiting even if it is you mutt- uh puppy." Kouga smirks then begins to stroke Inuyasha hair.

"Don't call me puppy." Inuyasha murmured beginning to lean more towards Kouga.

"How come you are not sitting at the family table with your Uncle?" Kouga asked as he began to stroke Inuyasha behind the ears.

"…Dunno…" Inuyasha slurred by now he was practically in the wolf demon's lap as he was petting him.

"My Kouga since when did you and Inuyasha become so friendly?" Sango asked very suspiciously.

"Well is that not the cutest thing." Shiruna stated as she approached the table smiling at the two.

"Kouga, I did not know you were acquainted with my young cousin." Shiruna spoke quite warmly at the wolf.

"Yes, of course I know Inuyasha he is an honored pack member of mine!" Kouga stated ignoring the snorts, gasps and whispers of liar that came from the table.

"Well then maybe you can convince him to stay here until the end of the conferences." Shiruna spoke looking at Kouga quite pointedly.

"Of course he's staying is that right Inuyasha?" Kouga spoke looking at Inuyasha. The room seemed to suddenly become quiet as they waited for his answer. Inuyasha still succumbed to the petting mumbled a sure. The room returned to its activities but in what seemed a much happier air.

Shiruna flashed Kouga a brilliant smile, Kouga returned it with a smile of his own. Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes at the scene wondering who else was possibly in on the plan to keep Inuyasha here. Shippo and Kirara just continue to eat the food that everyone seemed to forget about. Kagome looked ready to burst a blood vessel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n- I got a review thank you Vigatus! Now all you other folks can start!**


	3. Runaway Returns

_Disclaimer: READERS ADVISORY this author owns nothing of Inuyasha, that is owned by its creators and publishers and people that just is not me._

**Edited**

**A/n-Everyone this story is now yaoi! Yes YAOI! Between Inu and Sess. If you do not like this type of story do not read. I ended up reworking the story and I found that prefer it to go the yaoi way, if I lose readers who liked this story but hate yaoi I am sorry. But my fellow Sess/Inu lovers let us REJOICE!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3-Runaway Returns**

"Okay so when a dog demon is interested in another they lick their face, so by snuggling that is how they politely refuse right?" Kagome asked Sango. She was trying to understand the behaviors of dog demons. Especially since she knew that they were going to be stuck surrounded by dog demons for two weeks now.

"Yeah or they can just scratch or bite one another, nothing says I am not interested like a good bite or scratch to the nose!" Kouga stated. He was also trying to help Kagome understand the behavior since it was his fault they were staying longer.

"Okay, now that I have the basics of dog demon behavior done could someone maybe give me a reason why we are here now?" Kagome declared looking pointedly at Kouga.

"What do you mean they wanted Inuyasha to stay for the pack meetings so-"

"No Kouga, I mean why did they want Inuyasha all of a sudden? From what I have seen of his family life with his brother that he is not much appreciated for existing but the way his family seems to be on hands and knees towards him, even he seems surprise." Sango mused.

"Well he have been gone a while so maybe-"

"Forget the maybes Kouga what's going on!" Kagome demanded.

"Hey don't make me the bad guy here, I was just working on the best interest of my pack and if getting the mutt to stay was going to go in my favor then so be it. Besides I just found out he was a runaway."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?"

"Kouga mentioned that you were a runaway what did he mean by that?" Miroku spoke. He was sitting in a study room with Inuyasha and Shippo.

"I took off from home so I gave up my lands, royal name and family. Well all on my demon side, I think my mother did the same thing when she married my father. All that I have entitled to me is a castle near the northern lands and the sword from my father." Inuyasha muttered peering through his desk covered with scrolls, maps and books.

"Inuyasha, I knew you were stupid but really, you left all of this to sleep on the ground or in a tree, deal with annoying humans and angry demons and then never realize when your next meal is going to come and for what I ask?" Shippo ranted.

"What you rather stay here then live like me?" Inuyasha asked looking up from his work. Shippo and surprisingly Miroku were both giving him looks as if he were crazy.

"Yes!" They both screamed.

"Wait, how come I'm just finding out about your castle in the north?"

"Feh, well here is a reason why I hated home this stupid political work!" Inuyasha grumbled while ignoring Shippo and his questions.

"Not work but your family only wants advice from you." Miroku spoke sagely.

"If it gives me a headache then I say its work and I say to hell with it!" Inuyasha argued.

"It only gives you a headache because you are too dumb to understand it." Shippo quips while smirking. Inuyasha gives him a very vicious look. Then he smiles.

"And that little attitude of yours is the reason why you never heard nor will be seeing my castle anytime soon." Inuyasha announces causing Shippo to break into a pout. Inuyasha then began to look through the papers again. A knock on the door was soon heard. Inuyasha called them in and it was Kagome that entered.

"Inuyasha, I need to talk with you s-"

"Kagome, Inuyasha has a castle and he won't let me see it!"

"Shippo now is… you have a castle! Since when how come-" Kagome shakes her head she will not be distracted. "Shippo, Miroku I need to talk to Inuyasha alone."

"Of course come on Shippo maybe we can find some other children for you to play with." Miroku and Shippo soon left the two alone.

"Inuyasha I've spoken with Kouga a-"

"You spoke to that mangy wolf, where is he? I got a couple of questions for that no good-"

"Inuyasha please. Now I know how you are a runaway and that is why you and your brother are on the terms that you have now." Kagome statement was met with a mutter and grumble.

"But I just wanted to know that don't you think it's a little odd that your family is all of a sudden so accepting of you, I mean that from what I got was that being a runaway would make you like the ultimate black sheep of the family and, I know it is wonderful your family is so accepting and I, what I am trying to say to you is that I don't want you to get hurt." Kagome wanted hit herself. She was rambling for goodness sake; she should have practiced this outside for at least fifteen minutes instead of ten. She was surprised when she heard chuckling coming from Inuyasha.

"Finally, I knew you were bound to see something wrong about this too." Inuyasha beamed at her. Kagome looked at him in shock.

"Your right, something is fishy going on but I don't have no idea what in the world it could be. I would tell you but I'm going to have to wait on a much more reliable source than my cousin for help." Inuyasha stated.

"Who, Inuyasha if you think it's going to be something really bad then maybe we should-" Before Kagome could finish her suggestion the door flew opened. Whom came strolling in was non other the great lord of the west Sesshomaru.

"So the little family pariah decided to return, what happened were you so homesick or did those damn humans throw you out like last time." The demon lord spoke quite coldly towards Inuyasha.

"Finally someone who still treat me normally or else you missed the memo where you are supposed to make me happy." Inuyasha grinned. Kagome noticed he seemed very pleased to see his brother behaving like usual.

"If you think that this Sesshomaru is going to get on hands and knees to make you happy then you have another thing coming. They are fools to think that being nice is going to get you to do it."

"I knew it, what are they up." Inuyasha demanded.

"Is it not obvious you simple half-breed, why else do we have these damn counsels near this time of season once a year?" Sesshomaru was answered with empty stares. Sesshomaru growled with frustration.

"You are one year from being mature, someone has asked for your hand you daft little mutt." Sesshomaru growled.

"What, but I mean who!?" Inuyasha screamed.

"I'm sure you remember her well, Sonya from the mountains." Sesshomaru sneered as if the name of the demon brought him great displeasure.

"But, I am already spoken for what happened-"

"It was null and void the day you spat on my face and left after all I did for you, damn ingrate." Sesshomaru then lunged for him across the desk and slammed Inuyasha against the wall. Inuyasha swiftly kicked his brother off him then started to slash at him with his claws with Sesshomaru dodging.

"I wanted to better myself, I was looking for a chance to prove myself and so I found the jewel-" Sesshomaru kicks him in stomach then grabs his neck and began to choke him. Inuyasha tries to claw his hand in vain.

"That damn jewel never concerned you, and look at what all it have brought you. Yourself pinned to a tree for half a century and now on the greatest scavenger hunt that may never end all for a human wench that now-" Inuyasha attempted to claw out Sesshomaru eyes when he realized that he would not let him go. Sesshomaru throw him to keep his eyes in place.

"It was not just Kikyo, it was Naraku who-" Inuyasha began to pant but was cut off from Sesshomaru who began to slash at him again with Inuyasha dodging.

"Whom you would not have met if you just have stayed home instead of-" Inuyasha knocked Sesshomaru on to the floor pinning him down.

"Don't you think I was tired of living in the shadows, don't you think I wanted to be me without constantly living behind or under you. You are still so selfish this is about me it was never about you!" Sesshomaru kicked him off then pinned Inuyasha to the floor holding him down with his knee.

"You self absorbed little bastard." Inuyasha heard the familiar hiss from his claws telling him of the poison Sesshomaru is about to unleash on him. Sesshomaru leaned closer until they were nose to nose.

"Anytime it was about you it always concerned me." Sesshomaru growled bringing his claws closer to Inuyasha.

"Was that why you were so eager to marry me!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Sesshomaru let him go; I want a word with you." Sesshomaru looked up to see Shiruna standing in the doorway. He growled at her but rose up slowly. Kicking Inuyasha on the side he swiftly left the room with Shiruna following him. Inuyasha coughed from the choking smell of poison and rubbed his sore side where his brother kicked him. He look over to see a shell shocked Kagome standing quite still.

"So you heard everything huh?"

"Actually you had me at the part where you were engage to Sonya."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n-I may not update for a while since I'm going to be moving and working but we will see what happens. Please Review.**


	4. An Explanation

_Disclaimer: READERS ADVISORY this author owns nothing of Inuyasha, that is owned by its creators and publishers and people that just is not me._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4-An explanation**

"Hey, what do you think your doing?" Shippo demanded.

"What does it look like I am doing I am throwing you out the room." Inuyasha stated as he carried the fox kit out the room.

"But why are you throwing me out now, I want to hear what you are going to say." Shippo whined trying to get out of the dog demon hands.

"Because it does not concern you, so shoo." Inuyasha stated throwing the young demon out the room. After a good glare to make sure the kit left the hallway he shut the door to face the other occupants in the room.

Three of them stared at him with different expressions set on their faces. The first being Miroku with a calm and patient face though his eyes seemed to be surprised that Inuyasha was actually going to tell them something about himself.

Sango had an anxious expression as if she could not tell who to be more worried about, Kagome for whatever information Inuyasha was going to say it would most likely hurt her, and it may hurt Inuyasha for having to tell it.

Then the other occupant waiting in the room looking at Inuyasha happened to be Kilala. Kagome fainted after getting over her shock and no one really had the heart to revive her.

Inuyasha soon joined the others and after a while he began to talk.

"All right, I guess you can say that it started when about one hundred and fifty years ago…"

**Flashback**

An eighteen year old Inuyasha was walking excitedly through the forest carrying a set of fish. Though he was aged at eighteen he looked like he was barely even seven. At the age of eight he was chased out of his village following his mother's death.

For ten years he had lived roaming in forests daring to come out only on his human nights where he would wander the streets of towns and villages pretending to be a pauper or orphan. It was not an easy life to live for the young dog demon; some days he did not eat, he was constantly on a demons meal ticket, and he can count the times on his hand when he should have been dead. The day was looking to be a good day for Inuyasha, as headed to his cave happily to settle for a decent meal for once until he felt a strong amount of demon energy.

Inuyasha first instinct was to stop his body from running, if there is one thing he learned it was that running away always gets a demon attention. That just screams to any demon senses that you are prey and a fearful prey at that; and well the easiest meal to catch is a scared and stiffed meal.

Inuyasha tried to be small and less noticeable as possible and proceeded to pass the area of the demon thinking to himself that perhaps he was safe. As soon as he was at the cave he saw a demon standing there. Inuyasha cursed his luck as he began to inspect the demon.

The demon had long silver hair shining in the sunlight. He would have mistaken the creature for an angel if the demon markings and golden eyes were not such a giveaway to his heritage.

Before Inuyasha could have time to process why the demon would be standing in front of his cave the demon looked exactly at where he was standing and stated "come here half-breed."

Knowing that he had a little or no choice to ignore the demon Inuyasha slowly approached the noble (from what Inuyasha can guess by his clothes) demon hoping that he wanted to look at him with morbid curiosity. Inuyasha find that a lot of the noble demons seemed to get a kick out of just looking at him, some even tried taking him home as a pet but he sooner left before they give chase. As soon as Inuyasha was close to the demon he heard him murmured, "So this is the half-breed father gave his life for."

**End Flashback**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Before I knew it I was living the life of a prince, highly educated, decent meals, and the finest things I could ever want." Inuyasha stated with a bit of bitterness to it.

"I am going to take a guess here and think that it was not all it seemed." queried Miroku.

Inuyasha snorted, "Sure it was great if you liked to be constantly under a schedule, forced to follow arbitrary rules for every little thing you do and all this with servants sneering at your back."

"And my so called guardian was the worst, treating me like I could do nothing for myself." Inuyasha muttered in anger.

**Flashback**

"Enter." Sesshomaru stated as he continued to write on the scrolls. Entering the room was a then one hundred and forty year old Inuyasha. Though he lived by nearly a century in a half he merely looked barely over the age of fifteen. He stormed into Sesshomaru's study and sat down huffily as he waited for his brother to acknowledge him.

Rolling his eyes at his younger brother display Sesshomaru decided to just bite the bullet and see what was with his brother's new bratty attitude, well his new worse then usual bratty attitude.

"The tutors have reported that you have not been showing up for lessons." Sesshomaru started as he put aside his papers to look at his younger sibling. Inuyasha merely made a scoffing noise as his reply.

"This is the fifth time in three days the guards have had to find you and drag you back home you know." Snapped Sesshomaru as Inuyasha merely muttered for his defense.

"Okay Inuyasha could you just simply tell me why you have been pulling these little stunts and this attitude for the last two months and what can be done to fix them." Sesshomaru stated voice slowly rising show that his patience was on its last end.

"I am tired of looking at these stupid walls." Inuyasha stated sullenly. Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"Fine, how about we move to the red castles then since I know that you we-"

"Not with you, I want, damn it why can't you just send me to Uncle's." Inuyasha complained staring angrily at his brother.

"We are not due at Uncle's because I wanted to wait for your betrothal ceremony." Sesshomaru stated looking at the ends of his patience. When he was met with a blank look from his brother he explained further.

"It was suppose to be a surprise but since you soon will becoming of age I have wanted to announce to you your ne-"

"Who is it?" Inuyasha quickly interrupted.

"Why me of course, I would make the perfect mate for you..." Sesshomaru stated as he continued to list of reasons for there mating Inuyasha could only look with a blank face.

It was like everything snapped in Inuyasha mind, all he could see was his self forever tied to his older brother constantly living under his shadow the feeling was so suffocating and so scary for him that he responded the easiest was he knew; with anger.

Sesshomaru was an expecting a look of awe maybe shock or even happiness from Inuyasha but when he saw a look of horror instead he growled at the insult his brother dare to give him.

"You ungrateful whelp, I should have left you in the woods." Sesshomaru hissed as stared down at Inuyasha.

"Better to live in the woods than to be with you all my life." Inuyasha hissed in return, a growl followed with his older brother grabbing him by the throat then throwing him out the window into the garden below.

Inuyasha crashed into the Carp pond at the center of the garden. Growling at his older brother he leapt over the wall and left. The guards ready themselves to go after him when Sesshomaru appeared before them.

"Halt, let him go do not even bother going after him." He stated as he watched his younger brother leave with a feeling he would not be back for awhile.

That day Inuyasha vowed to never return "home" of course he would soon be looking for the jewel, then Kikyo and finishing full circle with Inuyasha right back into the palace and court life.

**End Flashback**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What about Sonya." Everyone turned to what seemed to be a wide awake Kagome. She was looking at Inuyasha with a bit of concern revealing that she did hear all of the story but with a graveness showing that she was determined to know who the woman "Sonya" was.

**A/n- Sorry for the long wait for an update, but with school and lack of a muse these things tend to happen. Thanks so much for the reviews and here hoping that the next update will not be so long.**


End file.
